


Hidden Power

by Oh_Toasty



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Magic, Secret Identity, norse gods, not human Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Toasty/pseuds/Oh_Toasty
Summary: Tony Stark is not human.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have major writers block and I have a lot going on so I can't finish this. If someone wants to adopt this and add more that's fine so long as you credit me/add inspired by this work.

"Loki is dead," Thor says solemnly as he kneels before his mother. "He has fallen from the Bifrost."

"Loki is not dead," a man laughs.

Thor's eyes snap towards him, noting how he leans against Frigga's throne in a show of familiarity with the queen.

Thor recognizes him instantly, eyebrows drawn together in confusion, "Sir Stark?"

He smiles kindly, "Tony please, since we'll be seeing one another in Midgard."

"Tony is it?" Frigga hums, "Do you not wish to use your true name while you are home?"

"No Frigga," The man shakes his head, "I won't be here long."

"Very well," the Queen acquiesces. "Now tell me when you two met, obviously it was while i watched over the All-Father's Odin Sleep."

"Indeed mother," Thor answers inspecting Tony cautiously. "I met him during my banishment. He visited briefly and assisted Lady Jane in getting her research back."

"She's a smart kid," Tony explains seating himself on the arm of the throne. "Very innovative, she's definitely one of mine."

"Good," Frigga mutters, "Midgard needs them."

"I'm sorry," Thor sputters. "I'm still confused. Why are you here,Tony?"

Frigga scowls, "You should be more respectful, Tony has been a royal advisor for several millennium. He is from a time long before your birth."

Thor doesn't mention that Tony doesn't look nearly that old.

"Why have I never seen you before?" Thor questions as his mother's answers leave much to be desired. "Why were you on Midgard?"

"Most of my work is," he pauses as if to consider his next words, "Inter realm relationships. I've been on Midgard the past seventy years to help catch Midgard up with the other realms. Their life spans put them at a disadvantage."

"I see," Thor replied though he still wonders why Midgard needed to catch up. "I'm afraid I've grown distracted though, you say my brother is not dead, how?"

"You need not know," Frigga informs him, appearing a little sad. "Tony has already said too much. Simply know that the words he has spoken are true."

Thor bows, "Then I shall take comfort in these words as I have in no others."

Thor sweeps out of the room and Frigga turns to Tony.

"You are a fool, Tony. One should not speak of what the Norns have spun."

He nods, "That I am, but not for the reason you speak of. Loki still has many choices before him and I will help guide him."

"Why?" Frigga wonders and a feral grin breaks across Tony's face.

"Because, he is son to my friend and also he is one of mine. I'd not realized I could have another God as my worshiper, but even now I feel his thirst for knowledge, his hunger for innovation. Loki is mine and I protect those who are."

Then Tony disappears and Frigga once more looks upon the threads the Norns have weaved. Poison green and a bright red threads now intertwine.

Satisfied, Frigga sits back in her throne.

~~~~~

Tony is in the middle of a meeting with Pepper, discussing plans for the tower's switch to arc reactor power that afternoon, when he feels a surge in the power of the Tesseract.

"I need to go," He gasps as his power gives its own surge in response.

Not waiting for a response, Tony runs out the door and teleports as soon as he's out of sight. He lands in an empty corridor and fixes his appearance before waltzing around the corner to where he hears commotion.

"Stark," a voice yells and he knows it's Fury. "What the hell are you doing here?"

He ignores the mortal, instead his eyes lock on the man stepping through the portal. Loki, Tony's mind informs him even as his attention switches to the scepter in the man's hand. Power washes over him in waves, and Tony has no doubt that it contains the mind stone.

"Everybody out," he growls, voice almost inhuman.

In the background, Tony can hear Fury ordering evacuation as the base shakes all about them. His eyes stay locked with Loki's however, pinning the younger God in place until he can sense that the only humans left are Fury and his archer.

"Loki," Tony breaths and the other god flinches.

Then he chuckles, fingers tight around the staff, "I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage. You know my name and I do not know yours."

"You can call me Tony," he offers, much like he had with Thor.

Loki snorts, "Yet that is not your true name."

"Names have power," Tony answers striding forwards. "Besides Loki is not your name. Your name is hidden along with your true heritage.

Loki looks thoughtful, "True, however I'm bored of this conversation."

Tony doesn't even tense as the tip of the scepter touches his arc reactor. "It doesn't work."

"Who are you?" Loki questions. "Normal mortal's don't know who I am nor can they resist the mind-stone."

"I am no one you need concern yourself with." Tony smiles at Loki even as he silently urges Fury and Barton to leave. 

 

Loki's eyebrow arches gracefully, "Now that I find unlikely seeing as you're standing in my way."

"Someone has to," Tony replies easily. "Drop the scepter Loki, before I'm forced to do something rash in front our audience."

Loki's eyes flicker over to Fury and Barton and Tony curses as he realizes that the other had forgotten about them. God of wisdom, he laughs at himself 

"I'll take care of our audience," Loki announces striding past Tony and lowering his scepter even as Fury draws his gun. 

Tony huffs in annoyance before grabbing the back Loki's armor and using it to throw the other man across the room. Loki collides with a wall, while Barton and Fury both stare at Tony. Tony ignores them, his eyes focusing on the god sitting up and wiping blood from his lips. 

Their eyes make contact. 

"You're not mortal," Loki purrs and shock is evident in his voice. 

Somewhere behind him, Tony can sense Barton's weapon being pointed at him. He rolls his eyes, tempted to make it disappear now that Loki's already revealed that he's not mortal. He doesn't, but only because he's had millenniums to learn control. 

Tony shrugs, keeping his focus on Loki, "I guess that's true."

"Who are you?" Loki asks as he rises to his feet. 

Tony tuts, "No, no, I think we already decided names have power. I don't think you're ready to know the power in my name."

"What do you want?" Loki asks curiously as he eyes Tony. "Are you here to stop me?"

"Only if necessary," Tony says with a nonchalant shrug. "My main purpose here is to pass along a message."

Loki smiles fiercely taking what is no doubt meant to be a threatening step forwards. Tony watches his bloodstained teeth as he speaks, "What message is this?"

"Frigga is not the only one who can see the Norn's weavings, there is still time Loki." Tony looks up into Loki's eyes, "There is still time to escape Thanos. You don't need you invade Midgard."

"How do you know about him?" Loki asks his eyes wide with fear. “He was sure no one knew of his return.”

“Perhaps that would be true if not for me,” Tony acquiesces. “However, it's my job to know these things.”

Loki takes a step forwards, “You claim to be a mortal, yet insist you belong in the matters of gods. How could you possibly help me escape Thanos when you aren't even free to act as a god?”

“There are many things I should be called Loki, free is one of them,” Tony stays in place, staring at Loki, yet acutely aware of the weapons pointed at his head. “I wouldn't be on Midgard were it not my own choice. Frigga herself has asked me to return to court often enough.”

“You aren't a member of court,” Loki sniffs, “I would recognize you.” 

“Loki, you could not even recognize that you aren't Aesir.”

Loki sees red, and he lunges at Tony, not yet realizing the fact that it makes no sense to attack an opponent he knows nothing about. 

Everything happens as once, the thwang of an arrow’s release, the jar of a gun’s fire. 

Neither projectile reaches its target, instead they are stopped by a barrier of intertwining green and gold energies. As the projectiles fall to the ground, Loki gives Tony a wary look, more than aware that both weapons had been aimed at him alone. 

Tony, in the meantime, turns away from Loki, though his attention still remains in him, in order to stare down at Barton and Fury. 

“How dare you interfere,” he growls and in his voice there are never before heard depths. Each word is composed of the clanging of anvils and the whispers of crackling embers. His voice is not human and Fury and Barton react accordingly, stumbling backwards. “This is no mortal matter meant for you bumbling fools, leave or I won't be responsible for the fate that befalls you.”

Fury nods once, slowly, and begins to make his retreat with Barton at his heels. As they leave, the Shield base is silent. 

“The Norns favor you,” Loki says quietly, “Why?”

“Many reasons,” Tony replies, “Tell me, how'd you know?”

Loki’s eyes lock into Tony’s, “You said you would not be responsible for their fate implying the Norns would, but why unless they favored you?”

“Very good,” Tony tells him. “Yes, the Norns look upon me favorably, now that you know that, will you allow me to help you?”

Loki hesitates, “I'm unsure, tell me how you can. Thanos is a worthy opponent, even now, he has the means to watch what we say.”

“Perhaps he would be too much for me alone, but I am not alone. I have the Norns and your mother at my back and with them I can easily defeat Thanos.”

Loki’s eyes narrow, “And you need me why?”

“I don't need you by my side,” Tony admits readily. “I would like you there however, your intellect is, for the most part, unparalleled.”

“Who are you?” Loki asks once more, voice barely audible over the sound of the Shield base falling apart around 

“I shall tell you,” Tony consents, “But only if you sign a contract proclaiming our allegiance. True names of course, to ensure the magic will cooperate.”

“An allegiance to you?” Loki wonders, “No others?  
Meant solely to take down Thanos, Very well”

Loki summons a pen in glittering blood red and looks to Tony questioningly, “Do you have the contract drawn up?”

“I do,” Tony says and with a flourish of his hand the contract appears in Tony’s hand. He passes it over without much ado, and watches as Loki read it over. 

“Very well,” Loki nods, as he touches his own to the paper before him. “I shall sign.”

Tony smiles, “With your true name Loki.”

“And if I do not know it,” Loki asks. “Odin didn't exactly take the time to ask for it when he stole me.”

“It's Loptr,” Tony tells him and at Loki’s questioning gaze he adds. “I know your mother, but by the time I heard of your theft you were already six hundred years old.”

Loki signs silently before passing the contract back to Tony who signs it quickly. Then the contract disappears in a puff of smoke and Tony holds out a hand for Loki to shake. 

“I'm Kvasir, God of wisdom.”

Loki shakes his hand, a wide smile stretching across his lips as he thinks, yes, together they can defeat Thanos.


End file.
